


Two Wrongs Don't Make A Right; But They Do Make A Baby

by AlphaSoloMakesMeHorny



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, Drinking, F/F, Girl Penis, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaSoloMakesMeHorny/pseuds/AlphaSoloMakesMeHorny
Summary: Christen is a med school student. Tobin is a successful soccer player. Set in a slight AU, where women's soccer is well respected and the players make good money. This will be a multi-chapter story. Thanks.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 37
Kudos: 213





	1. Two Wrongs Don't Make A Right; But They Do Make A Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking by me. I get a little weird sometimes. I appreciate the feedback. This was suggested by a user. I hope they like it.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

“Hello!” I say as I answer the phone. 

“Is this Tobin?” A young woman asks. 

“Yeah, this is her. May I ask who’s calling?” I ask the woman. 

“It’s Christen. We met at Bar 53.” Christen says. 

“Oh yeah, I remember you. You were the cutie with the long brown hair and green eyes.” I say. 

“Yeah, that’s me. Hey, listen...I need to tell you something, and I don’t want you to get upset.” Christen says. 

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” I ask Christen. 

“I’m pregnant.” Christen says. 

“Oh, wow. Okay. Is...is the baby mine?” I ask Christen. 

“Why else would I be calling you?” Christen asks me. 

“Sorry, I’m just in shock. I wore a condom Christen.” I say. 

“I know...I know; but you’re the only one I’ve had sex with in months. I’ve been in a bit of a dry spell. I’ve been so busy with work, and studying for med school…” Christen lets out an exasperated sigh.

**Flashback: Five Weeks Ago**

_ “You’re Tobin Heath, right?” A woman, with beautiful brown hair, and green eyes, asks.  _

_ “Yeah, that’s me. What’s your name?” I ask.  _

_ “Christen Press. I’m a huge fan of yours.” She says.  _

_ “Oh, that means a lot, thanks.” I say.  _

_ “Of course. Can I buy you a drink?” Christen asks me.  _

_ “That would be great, thank you.” I say. I follow Christen up to the bar.  _

_ “You’re very polite. I can appreciate a woman with manners.” Christen says.  _

_ “Well, as a professional athlete, you have to deal with people on a daily basis. Lawyers, coaches, medical staff, your teammates, your agent. It helps to be polite and respectful.” I say.  _

_ “What do you do for a living?” I ask Christen.  _

_ “I’m in med school.” Christen says.  _

_ “Wow, congratulations.” I say.  _

_ “Thanks. Can I get you a beer? Or are you more of a whiskey girl?” Christen asks me.  _

_ “I stay away from hard alcohol. I’ll take a Corona. Thank you.” I say. Christen orders us each a drink, and as we wait for our drinks, we take a seat at the bar.  _

_ “So, how is med school?” I ask Christen.  _

_ “It’s different. Luckily I’ve got one more year of med school after this, then a three year residency program, and after that, I’ll be able to practice medicine. Crazy.” Christen says. I just chuckle and nod.  _

_ The night carries on. After a couple of drinks, I ask Christen if she wants to head back to my apartment. She agrees. We hop in an Uber and head back to my apartment building. Once there, I tip the driver 20 bucks, and we head inside, and up to my apartment. Once inside my apartment, I toss my keys onto the table next to the door and turn towards Christen.  _

_ “Nice place.” She says.  _

_ “Thanks. I bought it after we won the World Cup in 2015.” I say.  _

_ “Would you like another drink?” I ask Christen.  _

_ “No thanks.” Christen says. She gently grabs my hand and pulls me forward. I stumble into her, and she chuckles against my lips, before pressing our lips together.  _

_ Kisses grow heated, as I back Christen against the door. Clothes are shead, bodies begin to sweat. Christen pulls my pants down. I break the kiss, so I can grab a condom out of my pants pocket. She pulls me in for another kiss. I move my hands to her butt and lift her up. I moan as she wraps her legs around me. I reach into my underwear with my right hand, and free my hard cock. Christen peppers kisses all over my neck, cheek and lips.  _

_ “Hurry.” Christen whispers. I chuckle and shake my head.  _

_ I finally managed to get the condom open using my teeth. I throw the wrapper on the floor and roll the condom onto my hard cock. Christen helps me position the head of my cock at her opening.  _

_ “Jesus.” I whisper.  _

_ “Slow. Good...fuck that feels good.” Christen says. I slowly slide the rest of the way into Christen.  _

_ “Oh yeah...that’s good. Jesus Christen, you’re really tight.” I say.  _

_ She pulls me in for another kiss. _

**End Flashback:** __

“It’s my fault Christen. I’m so sorry.” I whisper.

“What? How is it your fault?” Christen asks me. 

“I...I know better. I was in such a rush, that I opened the condom with my teeth. I...I’m sorry.” I say. 

“Shit...I completely forgot. Hey...it’s not entirely your fault Tobin. We were both in a rush that night. I remember telling you to hurry. If I had just asked you to slow down...if I had been paying attention...I would have noticed that you opened the condom wrapper with your teeth. Let’s just say that we’re both at fault, okay? We should have slowed down...been more careful.” Christen says. 

“You’re right. You’re absolutely right. What are your plans? Do...do you want to keep the baby?” I ask.

“If I was to abort our baby, I would never be able to live with myself...I’d be angry, frustrated, sad. But I’m scared Tobin. I’m terrified. I...I talked to my professors. They said I could do my final year of med school online…” Christen says. 

“That’s great.” I say. 

“Yeah; but then I’ll have to complete my residency. I don’t know how I’m going to do that with a baby running around.” Christen says. 

“Hey, it’s going to be okay. If our baby is going to interfere with your schooling, then I can take him or her during the week, and you can take them on weekends, or…” I’m about to finish my sentence, when Christen interrupts me. 

“I...I don’t know Tobin. I would hate to only see our baby two days a week.” Christen says. 

“Okay, then we can work something else out. I’m just trying to do what’s best for you and our baby.” I say. 

“I know, and I appreciate that. The doctor says I’m roughly six weeks, so we’ve got 34 weeks to figure this out. I’m going to text you a picture of the ultrasound. Seeing our baby made everything feel so...real.” Christen says. 

“I can imagine. It’s going to be okay Christen. I’m going to take care of you, okay? I’m going to support you no matter what...I promise.” I say. 

“I appreciate that Tobin, thanks. I’ll call you after my next appointment in a few weeks. Thank you for being so supportive. I really appreciate that.” Christen says. 

“You’re welcome. It’s going to be okay. As long as our baby is happy and healthy, that’s all that matters.” I say. 

“You’re right. Bye Tobin.” Christen says. 

“Bye.” I say. I set my phone down on the coffee table and let out a sigh. What am I going to do?


	2. Conversations With Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick chapter. Tobin speaks to her mama and Ash. Thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support. This is a quick little chapter. Tobin speaks to her mama and Ash. They're both pretty supportive. Things will ramp up next chapter. Thanks.

I grab my phone and call my mom. It rings three times before she answers. 

“Hey sweetie. How are you?” Mama asks. 

“I’m okay. Seasons picking up. We have a game against the Reign tomorrow. After the game, I leave for National team camp. We’ve got a couple of friendlies in early June, then we rejoin our club teams, before the Olympic break.” I say. 

“Are you okay sweetie? You sound upset.” Mama says. 

“I’m upset with myself. I met this woman at a bar here in Portland, roughly five weeks ago. She was gorgeous. Definitely my type. Long brown hair, beautiful green eyes. Smart. She’s in med school.” I say. 

“Okay.” Mama says. 

“We really hit it off. We had a couple of drinks together, then I asked her if she would like to go back to my place.” I say. 

“Okay.” Mama says. 

“Right, so we get back to my place, and we have sex. I was in such a rush, that I opened the condom with my teeth, and I guess I poked a hole in the condom, because Christen called me today and told me that she’s pregnant.” I say. 

“Oh Tobin.” Mama says. 

“I know mama. I’m so sorry.” I say. 

“Oh sweetie, it’s going to be okay.” Mama says. 

“I’m scared mama.” I say as tears start falling. 

“I know you are baby; but it’s going to be okay. You’re financially stable. You’ve got a loving family, friends who adore you. We’ll support you, and love this baby. I can promise you that.” Mama says. 

“We...we decided to keep the baby…” I say. 

“That’s wonderful sweetie. What does Christen do for a living?” Mama asks. 

“She’s in med school. Her professors agreed to let her complete her final year online; but then she has a residency to complete, which will take an additional three years.” I say. 

“Did she say where she was going to complete the residency?” Mama asks. 

“No, why?” I ask. 

“What if the residency program is in a different state?” Mama says. 

“I don’t know mama. I would hate to fight her for custody.” I say. 

“I know sweetie; but you might not have too.” Mama says. 

“What do you mean?” I ask. 

“Do you like this woman? Is she someone you could date? Is she your type? Someone you could fall in love with?” Mama asks. 

“I...I guess. She’s beautiful. Long brown hair, gorgeous green eyes. She’s incredibly smart. Great sense of humor.” I say. 

“Okay, then maybe you guys have a future together. I don’t know sweetie. Just take it slow. Don’t pressure her into anything, and if she does take a residency out of state, follow her. You follow this girl.” Mama says. 

“Thanks mama.” I say. 

“Of course honey. It’s going to be okay. I love you.” Mama says. 

“I love you too.” I say. 

“Bye baby.” Mama says. 

“Bye.” I hang up and call Ash. It rings twice, before she answers. 

“Hey dude.” Ash says. 

“Hey. Are you busy?” I ask. 

“Ali and I were about to grab a bite to eat. Why? Are you okay?” Ash asks. 

“No, I need to talk to you about something.” I say. 

“Of course, hang on a second.” Ash says. I can hear her having a conversation with Ali, then a door shuts. 

“Okay, what’s up?” Ash asks. 

“I...I fucked up.” I say. 

“Why? What happened?” Ash asks. 

“I...I got this woman pregnant, and I’m freaking out.” I say. 

“Jesus Christ sweetie.” Ash says. 

“I know...what the fuck do I do Ash?” I ask. 

“First, take a deep breath.” Ash says. I take a deep breath.

“Good. Now, tell me what happened.” Ash says. 

“Roughly five weeks ago, I met Christen at Bar 53, here in Portland. We really hit it off. We had a couple of drinks, went back to my place, and we had sex. We were in such a rush that night that I opened the condom with my teeth, and I guess I poked a hole in it, because she called me today, and told me that she was six weeks pregnant.” I say. 

“Oh geez. Are you sure the baby is yours?” Ash asks. 

“Yeah...yeah. 100 percent. She said I was the only one she’s slept with in months.” I say. 

“Okay. Are you guys going to keep the baby?” Ash asks.

“Yeah.” I say.

“Okay, that’s great. Are you interested in this woman? Is she someone you could see yourself dating? Or was it a one-time thing?” Ash asks. 

“Honestly Ash, I’ve thought about her a lot since that night.” I say. 

“Okay, that’s great Tobin. I think you need to take a few days...relax, chill out, and maybe in a week or two, you can call her, and ask her on a proper date. Take things slow. Let her know that you’re not going anywhere. That you want to be an active part in your baby's life.” Ash says. 

“My mama seems pretty supportive. She says I should follow Christen if she takes a residency out of state.” I say. 

“Maybe you should; but you guys have what? 34 weeks to figure things out. That’s a long time.” Ash says. 

“Yeah. Thanks for being so supportive Ash.” I say.

“You’re welcome buddy. Call me if you need anything, okay? I’m always here. I may be 3,000 miles away; but I’m always a phone call away, okay?” Ash says. 

“Thanks. I’m going to relax for a couple of weeks. Maybe go over to the coast on a day off.” I say. 

“That sounds great sweetie. Let me know if you need anything, okay?” Ash says. 

“I will, thanks. Hey, do you think I should ask her about announcing the pregnancy on my social media? Like, I don’t want the media to find out that Christen is pregnant, and have rumors start flying.” I say. 

“I’d wait for her to settle down. She’s six weeks pregnant, which means she isn’t showing yet. Let her take a few weeks to herself, then maybe bring that up after you’ve talked to her.” Ash says. 

“Okay, thanks Ash.” I say. 

“You’re welcome buddy. Call me if you need anything, okay?” Ash says. 

“I will, thanks. Bye.” I say. 

“Bye.” Ash says. I hang up and set my phone down on the coffee table.

My phone dings, as I receive a text. I open the text, and see that it’s from a number I don’t recognize. I begin to cry again, as I get the first look at my baby. It’s so tiny. Can’t be much bigger than a dime or a pea. 

“That’s our baby.” I choke out.

“You’re so cute. I can’t wait to meet you. I’m going to be the best mama, I can promise you that. I’ll spoil you, and I promise I’ll do right by your mama. We just met five weeks ago; but there’s something about her that makes me smile every time I think about her.” I say. 

“I love you already, and I can’t wait to meet you. Your aunts are going to spoil you as well. I can already see Ash buying you the newest Jordans every year, and Harry buying you jewelry every birthday and Christmas.” I say. 

“We’re going to take care of you, okay? I love you.” I say. 


	3. Diners, Doctors, and Dates?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin just got back from National team camp. Christen and Tobin go to the 10 week ultrasound appointment. Then they go on a breakfast date?

As I arrive back at my apartment, after a busy two weeks at National team camp, I set my bags down by the door and take a seat on the couch. My phone dings, with an incoming text message. I open the text message, and see that it’s from Christen. I haven’t heard from her since she informed me she was pregnant. The text asks me to call her when I’m not busy, so I call her, and she answers on the third ring. 

“Hey Tobin. Thanks for calling me back.” Christen says. 

“Of course. I just got home from National team camp. Is everything alright? What do you need?” I ask. 

“Everything’s okay. I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me to the 10 week ultrasound appointment? It’s on the 15th at 9:30 am.” Christen says. 

“That sounds great. Do...Do you want to grab breakfast afterwards? There’s this great little diner near my apartment building. They have the best french toast in Portland.” I say. 

“I do like french toast.” Christen says. 

“That’s great, because they have the best french toast. They stuff it with bananas and strawberries, or pecans and bananas. It’s really good.” I say. 

“Mmm, you’re making me hungry. So, I’ll see you on the 15th at 9:30?” Christen asks. 

“I’ll be there.” I say.

“Oh wait, the address.” Christen says. 

“Right, sorry.” I mumble. 

“It’s 3948 W. 45th Street. Suite 343.” Christen says. 

“Okay. I’ll see you then. Bye Christen.” I say. 

“Bye Tobin.” Christen says. 

“Wait, Christen?” I say. 

“Yeah? Is everything okay?” Christen asks. 

“How are you? How’s our baby?” I ask. 

“We’re doing good. I’ve been taking my vitamins. Doing lots of yoga, and I finished my third year of med school.” Christen says. 

“That’s great. I’m really happy for you.” I say. 

“Thanks.” Christen says.

“You’re welcome. I can’t wait to see you in a few days. I’m excited to see our baby.” I say. 

“Me too. My doctor said that we’ll be able to hear the heartbeat.” Christen says. 

“That’ll be exciting.” I say. 

“Yeah. Hey, I have to go. My mom came for a visit. I have to go pick her up from the airport.” Christen says. 

“Oh, okay. I’ll see you in a few days. Bye Christen.” I say. 

“Bye Tobin.” Christen says. 

**June 15th 9:17 AM**

“Hey Tobin, thank you for coming. I’m glad you’re here.” Christen says. She gives me a quick hug, before we take a seat in the waiting room.

“Me too. If I’m being honest with you, when you called the other day, I was worried that you were calling to tell me that something was wrong with our baby. I was relieved that you just wanted me to come to an appointment with you.” I say. 

“I needed time Tobin. Time to process everything. My mom came to town, and we talked about my plans…” Christen says. 

“What are your plans?” I ask. 

“I’m going to finish med school online, then I’m going to take a residency at OHSU. I’ve already applied for the residency program, and I was accepted a week ago.” Christen says. 

“That’s wonderful news. I’m really happy for you.” I say. 

“Thank you. Can I be honest with you?” Christen asks. 

“Of course.” I say.

“I’m scared Tobin. Scared that I’m not going to be able to finish med school. Scared of giving birth alone. Scared of raising our baby alone. Scared of giving birth to a baby...having that baby grow up without a mother…” Christen says. 

“Hey, you listen to me. I’m not going anywhere. Do you understand? I’m not leaving. I will not abandon our baby, and I will not abandon you. Do you understand me? I’m scared too, okay? I’m 25 years old. I fucked up, and made a huge mistake that night, okay? And I’m sorry Christen. I’m sorry for screwing everything up; but I did. I’m the one who caused this; but I’m going to do everything in my power to make it right. I...I can’t stop thinking about you Christen. You’re my type. You’re beautiful. You’ve got gorgeous brown hair, and beautiful green eyes. I wouldn’t be opposed to seeing where things go between us.” I say. 

“Let’s take things slow. We’ll start with breakfast, then maybe dinner once or twice a week. How does that sound?” Christen asks. 

“That sounds great.” I say. 

“Okay, and it’s not your fault Tobin. We both fucked up that night. Because we were in such a rush, the condom broke, and we made a baby. It’s okay. We’re going to be okay. I’m not mad at you. I could never be mad at you, because it’s my fault as well, okay?” Christen says. 

“Okay.” I say. 

“Christen Press!” I look to my right, and see a young woman. She’s holding a clipboard, and she has a stethoscope around her neck. 

“That’s me!” Christen yells. She walks over to the woman. She looks back at me. 

“Aren’t you coming?” Christen asks. 

“Oh, sorry. Yeah. My bad.” I say. Christen chuckles and shakes her head. 

“What’s your name?” The woman asks me. 

“Tobin. Tobin Heath. I’m her friend.” I say. 

“She’s the mother of the baby.” Christen says. 

“That too.” I say. The woman nods. 

“Nice to meet you Tobin. My name is Jamie. I’m Dr. Brown’s medical assistant. I’m going to take your vitals Christen, then Amanda will do the Ultrasound, and Dr. Brown will be in after it’s done to go over any problems, should they arise, okay?” Jamie asks Christen. 

“Okay, thank you.” Christen says. 

“Of course. Why don’t you take a seat on the exam table, and I’ll take your vitals.” Jamie says. Christen reaches her hand out for me, and I gently grab it and help her onto the exam table. 

“Okay. So, how long have you ladies been together?” Jamie asks us. 

“Oh, we’re not together.” I say. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I just assumed you were together. My apologies.” Jamie says. Christen bites her lip and squeezes my hand, before releasing it. 

Jamie quickly takes Christen’s vitals, and writes the results down in her file.

“Okay, your vitals look normal. I’m going to let Amanda know you’re ready for the ultrasound.” Jamie says. 

“Okay, thanks.” Christen says. 

Jamie leaves the room.

“Are you okay? You seem tense.” Christen says. 

“I’m just nervous. I hope our baby’s okay.” I say. Christen smiles at me, and gently takes my hand. She runs her thumb over the back of my hand. 

There’s a knock at the door. 

“Come in!” Christen yells. 

“Hello ladies. My name is Amanda, and I’ll be doing the ultrasound this morning. How are you guys doing?” Amanda asks. 

“We’re doing well, thank you.” Christen says. 

“Of course. Why don’t you lift your shirt up, and we’ll get started.” Amanda says. 

Christen lays down, and tucks her shirt into her sports bra. 

“Okay, let’s see how your baby is doing.” Amanda says. 

She squirts some gel onto Christen’s stomach, before placing the transducer on Christen’s belly. 

“Okay, I’m going to take a few pictures of your baby for Dr. Brown. Once I’m down, I’ll take a few pictures for the both of you, then we can listen to the baby’s heartbeat. How does that sound?” Amanda asks. 

“That sounds great.” I say. 

Christen smiles at me, gives my hand a squeeze, before smiling at Amanda. 

Amanda spends the next few minutes taking pictures of the baby. Once she’s done, she squirts some more gel onto Christen’s belly, and turns the sound on for the machine. 

“Let’s see if we can hear your baby’s heartbeat.” Amanda says. I squeeze Christen’s hand. She smiles at me again, before turning her head towards the machine. 

“Do you guys hear that? That’s your baby’s heartbeat.” Amanda says. 

“Oh my god. Do you hear that Tobin? That’s our baby.” Christen says. I nod and let go of Christen’s hand for a second, so I can wipe the tears off of my face. 

“Oh sweetie, are you okay?” Amanda asks me. 

“Yeah, I’m okay. Thanks. It’s just...hearing our baby’s heartbeat...it makes everything real. You know?” I say. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Christen says. I nod, and interlace our fingers again.

After Amanda prints off a couple of pictures for Christen and I, she cleans Christen’s belly off and leaves the room. 

“Look at our little peanut.” I say as I run my finger over the photo. 

“Thank you Tobin.” Christen says. 

“For what?” I ask. 

“For being here. For taking an active part in our baby’s life. A lot of people run when they get a woman pregnant. I appreciate you sticking around.” Christen says. 

“Hey, I’m not going anywhere. I meant what I said earlier. I’m not going to abandon you. For some odd reason, I really like you.” I say. 

“Thanks.” Christen deadpans. I just chuckle and shake my head. 

“I’m serious. I’m not leaving.” I say. 

“I appreciate that. If breakfast works out, would you want to grab dinner this Friday? My treat.” Christen says. 

“I’ve got a game on Friday; but I can put you on the list, and you can pick up a ticket at will call. Sit in the family section.” I say. 

“Really?” Christen asks.

“Yeah. Unless that makes you uncomfortable. Then we could just grab dinner after the game.” I say. 

“No, it’s okay. I would love to go to one of your games; but what do I say if someone asks me which member of the team I’m there for?” Christen asks. 

“Just say you’re there for me. Tell them we’re friends, and that we met at a bar. You wouldn’t be lying to them.” I say. 

“Okay. I guess I’m just nervous.” Christen says. 

“Why? What’s wrong?” I say. I start rubbing Christen’s back. 

“You’re a professional soccer player. One of the top soccer players in the world. I would hate for rumors to start spreading.” Christen says. 

“Oh honey, it’s okay. People already know that I’m intersex.” I say. 

“They do?” Christen asks. 

“Yeah. Every once in a while, I post pictures of myself on Instagram. Sometimes I’m wearing boxers. Sometimes I’m wearing briefs, or boxer briefs, and below each picture, I’ll write two words, do you. I want to show people what it’s like to be intersex. That there’s nothing wrong with it. That we’re all beautiful.” I say. 

“Oh Tobin, that’s amazing.” Christen says. 

“My mom always said that God challenges us. He made us all unique. Special. He gifted me with the ability to get a woman pregnant, and I think that’s beautiful.” I say. 

“Do you go to church?” Christen asks.

“As often as I can. Are you religious?” I ask Christen. 

“I’m spiritual. I was baptized at an early age; but I wouldn’t call myself a devout Catholic.” Christen says. 

A few minutes later, Dr. Brown enters the room. 

“Hello Christen. It’s good to see you again.” Dr. Brown says. 

“It’s good to see you too. This is my friend Tobin. She’s the baby’s mother.” Christen says. 

“Of course. It’s a pleasure to meet you Tobin. I’m a huge fan.” Dr. Brown says. 

“Thank you.” I say. 

“So, your baby appears healthy. The heart looks good. The heartbeat was strong and healthy. I would like to see you again in four weeks, so we can get a better look at your baby. How does that sound?” Dr. Brown asks us. 

“Sounds great. Thank you Dr. Brown.” Christen says. 

“Of course.” Dr. Brown says. 

“Oh, I’ll be out of town. I leave that week for National team camp. We’re headed to Tokyo for the Olympics.” I say. 

“Oh, shoot. I completely forgot.” Christen says. 

“What if you FaceTime me during the appointment?” I ask. 

“That might work. We’ll have to schedule it during the afternoon. I think Tokyo is 16 hours ahead of us.” Christen says. 

“Okay, thank you for coming in Christen. You can schedule another appointment at the front desk. I’ll see you again in a few weeks.” Dr. Brown says. 

“Thank you Dr. Brown.” Christen says. 

“You’re welcome. It was nice meeting you Tobin.” Dr. Brown says. 

“It was a pleasure meeting you as well. Thank you for everything.” I say. 

“Of course. Bye ladies.” Dr. Brown says. 

“Bye.” I say. 

“Bye.” Christen says. 

Dr. Brown exits the room. Christen and I grab our things and exit the room as well. We make our way to the front desk, so Christen can schedule another appointment. 

“Alright, it looks like Dr. Brown wants to see you again in four weeks. Is that correct?” Jamie asks. 

“Yes mam.” Christen says. 

“Okay, that puts us at July 13th. Would you like a morning, or afternoon appointment?” Jamie asks Christen. 

“Afternoon. Thanks.” Christen says. 

“Okay, I have a 2:45. Does that work for you?” Jamie asks Christen. 

“What time would that be in Tokyo?” Christen asks me. 

“6:45 am.” I say. 

“Is that too early? Or do you usually wake up early?” Christen asks me. 

“I can be up at 6:45.” I say. 

“Okay. I’ll take the 2:45 then.” Christen says. 

“Okay, sounds good. I have you down for July 13th at 2:45. Would you like an appointment card?” Jamie asks Christen. 

“Oh, no thanks. I put the appointment in my phone.” Christen says. 

“Awesome. We’ll see you in a month.” Jamie says. 

“Okay, thanks.” Christen says. 

“It was nice meeting you Tobin.” Jamie says. 

“Nice to meet you too.” I say. 

Christen and I head down to the parking garage. 

“Which one is yours?” I say. 

“Oh, I walked here.” Christen says. 

“Of course you did.” I say. I chuckle and shake my head. 

“Can I give you a lift home?” I ask. 

“I thought we were going to breakfast.” Christen says. 

“Oh, shit. Sorry, I completely forgot.” I say. Christen chuckles and shakes her head. 

“It’s okay. You promised me french toast, remember?” Christen says. 

“Right, sorry.” I say.

“It’s alright. So, are you going to lead the way? Or…” Christen says. 

“Oh right, sorry.” I say. 

“You’re adorable when you’re nervous.” Christen says. 

“Thanks.” I mumble. 

I drive us to the diner. Once inside, we take a seat, and start looking over the menus. 

“Damn, they have six different kinds of french toast.” Christen says. 

“I know!” I say excitedly. 

“What kind are you going to get?” Christen asks me. 

“I think I’m going to get the strawberry and banana stuffed french toast. I might get eggs and bacon with it; but I’m not sure.” I say.

“That’s a lot of food.” Christen says. 

“I’ll run it off at practice tomorrow.” I say. Christen snorts and shakes her head. 

“You’re a dork. I think I’m going to get the banana and pecan stuffed french toast, with a side of strawberries.” Christen says. 

“That sounds good. I think I will get the eggs and bacon with it; but I’ll also get strawberries and grapes on the side as well.” I say. 

“Jesus! How are you so skinny?” Christen asks me. 

“I’ve got a really good metabolism.” I say. 

“Hello ladies, my name is Will, and I’ll be your waiter today. Can I get you started with something to drink?” Will doesn’t look much older than Christen and I. He’s probably a college student, at one of the local universities. 

“Will? Oh my god, it’s so good to see you.” Christen says. 

“Christen? Hey, how are you? It’s good to see you too.” Will and Christen hug, before Christen takes a seat. 

“Will, this is my friend Tobin. Tobin, this is Will. Will and I are in med school together.” Christen says. 

“Oh wow, that’s awesome. Congratulations.” I say. 

“Thank you. So, what can I get you ladies to drink?” Will asks us. 

“Can I get a glass of orange juice?” Christen asks. 

“Of course, and what can I get for you?” Will asks me. 

“Can I get a cup of coffee?” I ask. 

“Yes mam. Would you like cream?” Will asks. 

“Yes, thank you.” I say.

“Of course. Do you ladies know what you want to eat yet?” Will asks. 

After ordering our food, we get our drinks, and start talking. 

“This is nice Christen.” I say. 

“Yeah, thanks for asking me to breakfast.” Christen says. 

“You’re welcome. I’m okay with taking things slow. We can go at your pace. I don’t want you to feel like I’m rushing you into anything.” I say. 

“I appreciate that Tobin, thanks.” Christen gives my hand a squeeze and takes a sip of her orange juice. 

Breakfast is nice. We both enjoy our meals. Conversation is light, and when it comes time to pay for the meal, I leave Will a generous tip, and Christen and I grab our things and head out to the car. 

“Mam!” I turn around, and see Will running towards Christen and I. 

“Is everything okay?” I ask. 

“This can’t be right mam. You left me a 5,975 dollar tip.” Will says. 

“Yes sir. I figured you could use it for med school. I hope it helps.” I say.

“Wow, thank you mam. That was really sweet of you. Thank you.” Will says. 

“Of course. Have a good rest of your day.” I say. 

“You too.” Will says. 

Christen and I hop in my car.

“Where to?” I ask Christen. 

“That was really sweet of you, thank you.” Christen says. During breakfast, Christen expressed to me her concerns regarding Will. She said that he was working two jobs in order to make ends meet, and had a baby on the way as well. 

“I’ve got an appointment with my eye doctor at 12:30, if you want to go with me to that.” Christen says. 

“Sure. I would love to.” I say. 

“Awesome. I can give you directions, or we can put the address into your navigation system. Whatever works best for you.” Christen says. 

“How good are you with directions?” I ask. 

“Not that good.” Christen says.

“Navigation system it is then.” I say. 

We punch the address into my navigation system, and spend the next 20 minutes driving to her eye appointment. 

We spend the rest of the day at various appointments. When it comes time to drop Christen off at her apartment building, I’m exhausted. 

“Good night Tobin. I had a great time today, thanks.” Christen says. 

“Me too. Good night. Call me if you need anything, okay? And I can’t wait to see you on Friday. I’ll put your name on the list, and you can pick up your ticket at will call.” I say.

“That sounds great. I’ll see you then. Bye.” Christen says. She gives me a quick; but gentle peck on the jaw, and gets out of the car. 

“Bye.” I say. Once she’s safely inside her apartment building, I drive away. 

Once I get home, I get ready for bed, before lying down, and falling asleep. 


End file.
